XFiles: Surviving Species
by cojiesmama
Summary: Possible Xfiles 2 Plot? Maybe... All events occur after the Xfiles series finale with a little shoutout to my CSI:NY readers
1. Introduction

Introduction

A quick recap on the last episodes of the X-files as a premise to this story:

Mulder and Scully are on the run from the law after Doggett and Skinner helped Mulder escape from military prison

Mulder and Scully's son William was put up for adoption.

William showed signs of supernatural abilities --- telekinesis in particular. And there was a lot of commotion about his birth because as Alex Krycek has said, he was "special" and that he was "perfect". This author assumes that William is the perfect alien human hybrid who will survive the alien invasion.

Before he was put up for adoption, Jeffrey Spender had injected him with a form of metal that may have hampered his abilities and made him more human. However, it was not enough to make him safe from the colonizers.

The colonizers would not approve of people like William because they may be the key to either preventing or stopping the alien invasion.

The alien invasion will probably be a form of genocide, where a virus will infect all human kind --- through virus-carrying bees or the black oil, I'm not sure --- turning them into hosts of an alien life form (as seen in the X-files Feature Film). and the date set for the invasions was December 12, 2012, ten years after the end of the X-files series (2002)

Cigarette Smoking Man and Alex Krycek are assumed to be dead, so there are no possible personalities (that we know of) who are still conspiring with the alien race.

ADs Skinner and Kersh, John Doggett and Monica Reyes are assumed to have been kicked out of the FBI after helping Mulder and Scully escape.

P.S. My apologies to my CSI:NY readers if I'm moving towards another genre. I've just been frustrated with how the Danny-Lindsay dynamic has been thrown in the backburner that I've gravitated back towards my X-files roots.

Anyway, hope you still read this one. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

January 17, 2012

New York City

Special Agent Dan Monroe clutched his AK-47 in his hand as the commanding officer gave instructions.

"They're keeping the children at the third floor, the wicked doctor might be in his pizzeria cashier at the ground floor, if he's not performing his operations. Holman, you'll be in charge of the pizzeria, Monroe, you're team will head for the third floor to get the kids. Any questions?" the CO said.

Dan had blanked out. He still couldn't wrap his head around this. He's been with the organized crimes unit of the FBI for over five years but this was the cruelest of them all: children were taken from their homes to be sold into prostitution and slave labor. But the Wicked Doctor who sold them had found another use for them --- body parts on the black market, mostly for cornea transplants. Dan shuddered to think that most of the children they will find, between the ages of three and thirteen, would be mostly blind.

"Monroe, you good?" the CO snapped Dan out of his trance.

"Yes, sir." Dan answered.

Dan took out his wallet and looked at the photo of his wife, Lyn and their one-year old boy Max. He shuddered to think what he might do it the Wicked Doctor had taken Max and sold his body parts. He shook his head to free himself from such thought.

As the truck flew open, Dan and the other FBI agents ran towards the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 2

The Wicked Doctor clutched the arm of a feeble young boy held down by straps, as he injected a heavy dose of morphine into his system. The boy lied on the cold, metal slab --- he looked so weak, like he hadn't eaten in days. The Wicked Doctor forced his eyelids open and saw that he had beautiful green eyes. The Wicked Doctor smiled. He took out his scalpel, but it slipped in his hands, cutting the boy's cheek.

In a matter of seconds, he saw the boy's wound heal miraculously, as if he was not cut at all. The Wicked Doctor was taken aback.

Just then, the room exploded with screams and flashlights and the sound of a police siren mulling in the background. Dan Monroe leapt towards the Wicked Doctor and pinned him to the ground, forcing his arms behind his back.

"You're under arrest" Dan said as he cuffed the Wicked Doctor "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, who's as much a bastard as you are"

As Dan handed the Wicked Doctor over to one of his men, he saw that the criminal's eyes had been trained towards one spot and one spot alone in the room since they caught him --- the Wicked Doctor was staring at the boy on the slab, as if he feared him.

Dan approached the boy and saw blood on his cheek, but there was no wound. He loosened the straps around the boy and carried him out of the room, as the Wicked Doctor looked on.


	4. Chapter 3

FBI New York Field Office

The Wicked Doctor sat in the middle of the interrogation room with his head down as Dan Monroe recited the names of each child he had held against their will in his pizzeria. There were 125 children in all.

"You will be charged for the illegal trafficking of Jane Mcguire, Ethel Sherman, Jason Sherman, Cristina Arden….."

But the Wicked Doctor was still in shock. That boy. His wound. Closed up.

"You will also be charged for child abuse, for mutilating the bodies of Esther Campos, Mark Ecclesiastes, Owen Clyde, Daniel Mason…."

"Wait!" the Wicked Doctor interrupted "Daniel, I never did anything to him"

"You were about to extract Daniel's cornea, his blood was on his face." Dan answered. "If we hadn't stopped you in time…"

"…But did you see any cut? I never cut him" the Wicked Doctor protested.

"Do you think the life of extra child can save you from lethal injection, you son of a bitch?" Dan whispered angrily in the Wicked Doctor's ear. "That boy was drugged and strapped on a slab, you haven't fed him in days, his own blood dripped from his face, that's still enough to charge you for child abuse"

"That boy" the Wicked Doctor started to tremble "cannot be harmed."


	5. Chapter 4

Dan Monroe's Office

FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.

The words of the Wicked Doctor still rang in Dan Monroe's ear as he sat in front of his computer in his FBI office.

"_That child cannot be harmed"_

Dan did find it troubling that the physical evidence on the boy, Daniel Mason, might prove the Wicked Doctor's claim.

Daniel had no wounds on his body --- or any other sign of cuts for that matter. No mosquito bites, no scratches, none of the usual scrapes and scars that a normal five-year-old boy would have.

But how did he find Daniel Mason's blood on his cheek if he hadn't been cut? If he had coughed it up, there would be traces of saliva, but there wasn't. If his nose bled, there would be mucus, but there wasn't. There were no other signs of trauma in his other cavities --- his ears, his anus, his penis.

"We've matched missing persons reports on all of the kids" Agent Michelle Luis, a woman FBI agent approached Dan with a folder. "Except for one child"

"Daniel Mason?" Dan answered.

"Yeah, the boy on the slab. How did you know?" Agent Luis answered.

"How did the Wicked Doctor find him?" Dan asked.

"The boy was adopted" Luis answered "the doctor had complete documentation. But the boy's parents appear to be fake --- Jeremy and Stella Wilkes."

"Fake? How?" Dan said as he reached for the folder in the woman's hand.

"Jeremy and Stella Wilkes are twins born in 1944 who died the same year" Luis replied "That's the only other record found of the alleged parents of this boy"

"His parents either knew Jeremy and Stella or they had access to our databases. Government people? Police maybe?" Dan said.

"As far as I know, this child has no one" Luis said as she gave Dan the boy's police file.

A window pops up on Dan's computer. _You have one message._

Agent Luis raises both eyebrows at Dan then turns to leave the room as Dan checks his email.

He has one piece of email, from an . It was a picture file of a newspaper clipping.

The news item was about a massacre of a family in New Jersey. Both parents and two teenage brothers were murdered in their sleep but the youngest child, a seven-year-old girl, was spared.

Dan stared at the photo of the young girl. She looked exactly like Daniel.


	6. Chapter 5

January 18, 2012

St. Theresa's Foster Home

Dan almost had a skip in his step as he walked towards Daniel Mason's room at the shelter where he stayed. He felt so good inside that he may have found Daniel's family, even though the circumstances were dire. At the very least, Dan could give him a sister.

Never mind that the email came from an anonymous sender. The resemblance of the boy and the young girl in the picture were too striking to not take notice.

When he opened the door, Dan saw the boy Daniel sitting on his bed with his pillow on his lap. Daniel looked at him, blank-faced. Dan smiled at him.

"Hi Daniel. I'm Special Agent Dan Monroe." Dan introduced himself, extending his hand to him.

Daniel shook his hand. "Dan. Daniel. We have the same name" the boy said.

"Yeah, imagine that." Dan said. "Listen, Daniel, I might have found your family. But there might be some bad news."

Dan took out a photo from his back pocket. It was picture of the massacred family: the mother, the father, two teenage boys, and the young girl.

"Are these your parents, Daniel?" Dan asked.

Daniel looked at the photo, his face still lacking any expression. "No."

"Look at them closely" Dan said "You might have been taken from them when you were very young so you might need to remember"

"They're not my parents" Daniel said "but she…." Daniel pointed at the little girl. "She's my sister."

Dan looked at the boy, unsure of what to say. "But… this little girl, these are her parents. So, if she's your sister, they're your parents, and these are your brothers."

"No" Daniel answered "She's not my mom" Daniel pointed to the people in the photo "Not my Dad…. Not my brothers… but she's my sister"

As Dan looked at Daniel, perplexed, his cellphone rings. It was Agent Luis.

"Hey Dan, I did the background check on the massacred families like you said" Agent Luis said on the other line "The two boys are their children but the girl, Emily, was adopted."


	7. Chapter 6

January 19, 2012

Dan Monroe's Office, FBI Headquarters

Social Worker Jennifer Shaw pitied Emily. The young girl was in the middle of an investigation for a multiple homicide. In the past few days, she had been subject to DNA testing, fingerprinting, police line-ups, cartographic sketchers, police officers and district attorneys. In truth, it was almost against the law that the only witness to this high profile crime is being transported to Washington D.C. upon the request of an FBI Agent Dan Monroe who claims that he may have found the little girl's sibling.

Hand in hand, Jennifer and Emily walked along the corridors of the FBI building , looking for the office of Dan Monroe. As she entered the office, there sitting on the couch was a young boy who looked exactly like Emily.

Emily ran to the boy and hugged him. The children smiled at each other and giggled like they've known each other for a long time. Jennifer looked at the man behind the desk, who was smiling too.

"Jennifer Shaw? Thanks for coming on such short notice" Dan pulled up a chair for Jennifer to sit.

"I hope you understand the circumstances, Agent Monroe" Jennifer said as she sat down, looking at the two children, who seemed to be talking. "But when you showed me a photo of the boy, and now seeing that they seem to know each other, I was relieved to know that Emily still has a family"

"Unfortunately, they only have each other now" Dan said, as he showed Daniel's adoption records "it appears as if their parents never want to be found. The names written here, we've verified them as false."

"I'll make sure they won't get separated" Jennifer said. "I haven't found any records on Emily's adoption. From the neighbors' accounts, it seems that the child was left on the doorsteps of the McCulloughs"

"Well, that would be odd" Dan said, as he looked at the two children who are now looking through the magazines on the coffee table. "Then that would mean that these children have never met. And yet, they look as if they've known each other for so long."

Dan opened his drawer and took out a swab from a box. "Just to make sure though, we'd like to run a DNA sample on Emily to verify if she really is Daniel's sister."

"Of course" Jennifer called to the little girl "Emily, sweetie, come here for a sec."

Emily stood in front of Dan. "Hi, Emily. My name is Dan" Dan said "I need you to open your mouth for me. This won't hurt one bit."

Emily obliged. Dan swabbed the inside of the girl's cheek. With a plastic cap on the swab, he returned it in his desk drawer as Emily ran back to Daniel.

"Another thing that I find odd" Dan turned to Jennifer again "is how this young girl was spared. Why didn't the murderer kill her too?"

"Well, that's another thing" Jennifer said "You see, they found Emily in a pool of blood. Crime lab confirmed that the blood was hers. But we found no cuts nor wounds nor bruises on her body. But her clothes appeared to have been slashed."

Dan was taken aback.

"Agent Monroe? Are you alright?" Jennifer said, looking at Dan who had turned pale.

Dan was about to tell Jennifer about the same incident that happened to Daniel but a young, black man knocked on his office door.

"Excuse me, Agent Monroe. Assistant Director Craig wants to see you"


	8. Chapter 7

Assistant Director Helena Craig was mother. Her first child, she saw through college and medical school, while her second child she sent off to Iraq in 2005. Both of her boys had brought honor to her and her country, the same way she had brought honor to her country as an FBI agent.

AD Craig believed in jurisdiction, protocol, policy. She has been with the bureau for more than half of her life and she believed that rule breakers within the system are as bad as the rule breakers outside.

She shook her head disappointedly when news about Agent Dan Monroe came to her and a complaint from the New Jersey field office had forced her to call upon the young agent whose career she had followed carefully all these years.

As Dan entered her office, AD Craig looked down on the folder in front of her. "Sit down, Agent Monroe"

"Is there something wrong?" Dan said.

"Is it true that you had a social worker bring Emily McCullough to Washington D.C. in the middle of a quadruple murder investigation?" AD Craig said without a beat.

"Ma'am…" Dan started to explain.

"The New Jersey field office is being pressed to have conclusive results in two weeks on who murdered that young girl's family and they need her down there." AD Craig was so angry, she started pacing around her office "And you bring her up here on a speculation that the boy you have in custody might be her brother?"

"There is no speculation, Ma'am" Dan said "Our labs confirm that Daniel Mason and Emily McCullough are siblings."

"And how will that help us find out who killed the girl's family? Or, let's take your case, how will that further prosecute your Wicked Doctor?" AD Craig said.

"Ma'am, yesterday these kids had no one, now they have each other. Massacres and organized crimes aside, I don't think I did any disservice here" Dan said, angered at how AD Craig belittled this important event.

"Now what? They need Emily back in Jersey ASAP. Will you be bringing Daniel with her? Are we to hold Emily here just because her brother is here? It's not your job, Dan." AD Craig replied.

"My job doesn't end when I've caught the criminal, it ends when the victims are safe. And Daniel is not yet safe. Now, neither is Emily." Dan answered.

"You will drop this case" AD Craig said "I forbid you from communicating with both children. Daniel will be sent to a foster home while Emily and the social worker will be flying back to Jersey today. I have made the arrangements"

AD Craig sat down on her desk and avoided eye contact with Dan. Agent Monroe stood up, unsure of what exactly happened. AD Craig had always been a mentor, a strict mentor. But he always knew that she had a heart. She seemed different now.

"That'll be all, Dan." AD Craig said, as she read through a case file. Dan quietly left her office.


	9. Chapter 8

As Dan walked the long path from AD Craig's office to his, he got more confused and angry at the situation he had put himself in.

Two days ago, his only job was to shut down operations of the alleged Wicked Doctor. He has done that.

And out of the goodness of his heart, and because he was a father, too, he went out of his way to try and locate the family of this boy, Daniel.

Then that anonymous email, which led him to Emily McCullough, and discovering that Daniel has another relative, only made him more determined to make sure that these children are given proper homes.

But AD Craig's vehement reprimand followed by her rigorous order to stay away from the children only pulled Daniel closer and closer to this case.

Then again, is it even his case? Is it even **A** case? He was assigned to organized crime. How is locating the parents of two children his job?

As Dan approached his desk, a brown object caught his attention. It was a sealed envelope. He looked around. There was no one else in the room. He opened the envelope and saw that it was a medical journal, a psychologist's medical journal in fact, from the University of Michigan.

A red tab marked page 88. Dan turned to the tabbed page and read through the article.

It was about a ten year old boy with superior mental capabilities. His math skills were remarkable. He had photographic memory. He played the guitar and the piano, and could recreate a song or a tune with these instruments even if he has heard the song once or twice. With his amazing intellect, he got accelerated to high school, being the youngest junior student at Michigan High.

The boy's name was William.


End file.
